The Red Horse
by sherry-me
Summary: Dua manusia, dua dunia, dua kisah. Apalah arti bakal Kesatria bila ia tak bisa melindungi bakal Raja-nya? - USUK - Chess!AU - For World and Beyond Challenge by Ferra Rii


Selamat pagi/siang/sore/petang di manapun Anda berada, _minna-sama_~ XD

Akhirnya kelar juga! QAQ Dan ini baru _First Move_. #headbang

_Oh, well, _Fer,_ I practically regretted the decision to write this fict when I realized that this plot in my head would be expanded to the new territory by itself. I won't be able to finish it on time, I'm pretty sure. But, it's always worth a shot, no? So, I'll just try to write it. When will it be finished? Only God knows. =w= _#seenaknya #dilempar

Tanpa banyak prakata lagi, selamat membaca! :D

**SUMMARY:**

Dua manusia, dua dunia, dua kisah. Apalah arti bakal Kesatria bila ia tak bisa melindungi bakal Raja-nya?

**DISCLAIMER:**

Hetalia Axis Powers dan semua karakter di dalamnya dimiliki oleh Hidekazu Himaruya. _I hereby vow that I do get nothing but pleasure, painful-reference-search-time, writer's block-on-the-way, and non-godly-hour-writing while writing this fict._

**WARNING: **

_Biplots!story_. _Chessprodigy!Alfred_ dan (tentu saja) _King!Alfred. Reporter!Arthur_ dan (siapa lagi kalau bukan) _Knight!Arthur_. _Chara deaths._ Fakta dunia percaturan internasional yang diplintir demi keberlangsungan cerita. OC (mau gak mau). OOC (sulit dihindari).

Soundtracks for this story: _Echo_ by Jason Walker, _Little Lion Man_ by Mumford&Sons, and _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri.

**.**

**.**

**North Wing, Palace dü Redside, Territoire dü Redside, Bulan Kesebelas Tahun Purnama Merah Kesepuluh**

Jemari yang penuh kapal karena memegang pedang dan kerja bertahun-tahun di istal Istana Merah itu menalikan simpul jubahnya—jubah merah seremonial yang serasi dengan kain yang menutupi sabuk pedang dan bulu-bulu norak di helm zirahnya—dengan keterampilan yang setara dengan kelihaiannya menarikan pedang. Dia mendongak, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin—alis lapis enam, mata hijau tajam, hidung mancung, rambut pirang pasir yang tersembunyi di balik helmnya—memastikan segalanya sudah layak. Dia tak ingin mempermalukan diri di depan sang raja. Raja muda yang baru berumur tujuh belas tahun itu, dilantik setelah raja terdahulu mangkat, telah ia kenal setengah dasawarsa silam secara personal meski ia dulu hanyalah pekerja istal.

Ia tersenyum sekilas mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka delapan tahun silam...

.

_Kuda hitam itu melesat keluar padang tertutup istal kerajaan dan menabrak pagar kayu pembatas sampai jebol. Pemuda yang menunggangi kuda berbulu merah gelap itu menghela napas lega. Mata hijaunya menatap bocah pirang di pelukannya. Adegan yang barusan ia lakukan—melepas pegangan dari tali kekang kuda untuk menangkap pangeran bandel yang terpaksa melompat dari kuda liar yang lari dari kandangnya karena sang pangeran dengan isengnya menyelinap ke kandang kuda liar yang belum dijinakkan saat inspeksi istal oleh keluarga kerajaan, menungganginya tanpa pelana dan hampir melukai diri sendiri karena, demi alis lapis enam miliknya, itu kuda liar yang ia tunggangi—kelewat akrobatik untuk ukuran latihan berkudanya yang biasa._

"_Puas dengan aksi Anda, _Your Highness?_"_

_Nada suaranya terlalu lembut untuk sebuah teguran, meski begitu mata biru sang pangeran yang lima bulan silam merayakan ulang tahun keduabelasnya—yang masih terlihat berkabut karena takut dan panik—tetap memelototinya. _

_Sang pemuda menghela napas, "Untuk seorang pangeran yang digadang-gadang sebagai seorang jenius, Anda telah melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh, _Your Highness._"_

.

"_Your Mighty The Knight_..."

Ketukan dan panggilan dari pintu kamarnya yang ia biarkan terbuka tadi—itu salah satu ajudan bawahannya—membuatnya menghela napas.

"Sudah saatnya, _Sir_, semuanya sudah berada di ruang tahta."

Sang Kesatria melirik pantulan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi, tangan kanannya jatuh ke pedang di pinggangnya, dan menyahut dengan nada bosan, "Kau yakin? Bukankah _Bishop_ mesum itu biasanya datang terlambat di setiap acara kecuali pesta?"

Sang ajudan, mencoba menyembunyikan dengusan di balik deheman, menjawab, "Semua, _Sir. His Invincible The Rook, His Holiness The Bishop, His Undefiled The Queen_, hanya kurang Anda saja. Anda tahu _His Highness The King_ tidak berkenan muncul sebelum semua hadir."

Sang kesatria memutar matanya, "Bocah arogan."

Ajudan malang itu hanya mengulum senyum, sudah biasa dengan panggilan-panggilan 'sayang' Sang Kesatria terhadap raja mereka.

"Ayo."

Jubah merah itu berdesir menyentuh lantai saat si empunya kamar beranjak dari depan cermin.

**.**

**.**

**~.~.~.~**

**.**

**.**

**For World and Beyond Challenge from Ferra Rii**

**Chess!AU/USUK**

**.**

**THE RED HORSE**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction**

**.**

**First Move**

**The Crown Prince and The Knight Candidate : Opposites Attract**

**.**

_Let's dance, my dearie._

_Just as what we've been taught by destiny._

_Just as how our soul twisted,_

_In this unevitable fate..._

**.**

**.**

**~.~.~.~**

**.**

**.**

**West Kensington, London, 1 Desember 2012**

Pemuda beralis lebat itu berlari sekuat tenaga dari perhentian _tube_ terdekat ke Olympia Conference Center. Tak peduli sepanjang perlombaannya dengan waktu itu, ia diteriaki para pembeli _fish-and-chips_ yang antriannya ia tebas sedemikian rupa agar ia bisa sampai di gedung itu lebih cepat. _Handphone-_nya bergetar di saku celananya, ia tak peduli dan terus berlari. Ia yakin itu telepon dari seniornya yang dengan kejamnya meninggalkannya di kantor, berangkat lebih dulu dan membuatnya terpaksa naik _tube_. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu melambaikan tanda pengenal persnya ke sekuriti saat ia sampai di pintu masuk dan praktis menari melewati arus manusia demi sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Dia menyeringai saat ia sudah sampai—pertandingan hari pertama sudah berlangsung separuh jalan—dan menyaksikan aula yang sudah dipenuhi tidak hanya oleh para penikmat catur dari seluruh penjuru London dan mungkin dunia, namun juga para ofisial, manajer, dan keluarga dari para _grandmaster_ yang sedang bertanding di arena sana.

_Handphone_-nya bergetar lagi dan kali ini ia mengangkatnya setelah menarik napas panjang, mencoba menstabilkan respirasinya.

"_It's official_. Kau kakak sekaligus senior paling brengsek sepanjang sejarah, Wayne!"

Dia bisa mendengar suara tawa di ujung sana.

"_Hello to you too_, Arthur. Sudah sampai?"

Arthur Kirkland menatap ke seluruh penjuru aula pertandingan, mencari penampakan kakak ketiganya itu.

"Ya. Di _press section_. Di mana kau?"

"_A lil' bit behind the screen_. Aku sedang menunggu manajer _Grandmaster_ Alfred F. Jones kembali dari _restroom_. Kau tak tahu betapa sepuluh menit lebih awal yang kudapat karena meninggalkanmu di kantor, membuatku mendapatkan hak wawancara eksklusif dengan salah satu Grandmaster termuda sepanjang sejarah yang _kebetulan_ sedang mengikuti London Chess Classic yang kita, _Britons_, banggakan, Arthur."

"_Good to know_, bahwa penderitaanku lari sekuat tenaga ke dan dari _tube stop_ mendapat ganjaran yang sepantasnya." Arthur memastikan setiap kekesalannya terekspresikan dalam tiap silabelnya.

"_Works always come first, my dear lil' brother_," Arthur bersumpah ia bisa mendengar seringai kakaknya.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu mendengus, "Tak heran gadis Hungaria itu mencampakkanmu, Wayne."

"Elizaveta dan aku hanya _friends-with-benefit, _Arthur, dan itu sudah tiga tahun lalu. Kau tahu itu. _Keep up_, _lil' _Arth, dia sudah dilamar Roderich Edelstein," kali ini ia yakin Wayne memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja. Mana bisa membandingkan pianis level dunia dengan wartawan _biasa_ yang kebetulan baru saja meraih Pulitzer dan malah memilih bekerja di divisi olahraga majalah nasional Inggris."

Oh, sarkasme. Ia cinta sarkasme.

"Aku selalu mempertanyakan kenapa aku bisa menyayangimu, Artie."

"Karena aku adikmu?"

"Sepertinya karena kau wartawan baru berbakat dan berpotensi yang _kebetulan_ diterima magang di kantorku dan aku takkan menolerir kalau kau tak mendapat foto pertandingan yang oke juga foto wawancaraku dan _US-sweetheart-chess-prodigy_ itu yang lebih bagus lagi."

Arthur tak tahu bagaimana kakak-kakaknya bisa paham benar cara membuatnya _termotivasi_.

"Ha-ha, Boss."

"_Be less snarky and get more good shots in ten minutes, please,_" nada suara itu dan Arthur langsung paham bahwa ini saatnya sarkasme dipadamkan dan profesionalisme disulut.

"_Roger and out, Sir._"

Dan ikon merah di layar handphone Kirkland bungsu itu disentuh.

**.**

**.**

**~.~.~.~**

**.**

**.**

**Stable Workers Residence, Palace dü Redside,Territoire dü Redside, Akhir Bulan Kesebelas Tahun Purnama Merah Kedua**

Gemetar, jemari itu menyentuh gulungan perkamen yang diikat dengan pita merah mewah. Dan sepasang manik hijau pemuda itu—bersamaan dengan dua pasang manik hijau serupa di belakangnya, kakak-kakaknya—praktis membulat sempurna ketika melihat apa yang tertulis di sana.

.

_Dear Sir,_

_Congratulations. It's an honor to announce you as the participant of the Knight Trial that will be held on the 12th day of the 12th month..._

.

"Aku terpilih mengikuti _Knight Trial_?"

"Saya yakin isi surat di tangan Anda menyebutkan demikian, Sir," jawab prajurit yang ketiban sial mengantarkan surat undangan _Knight Trial _dan harus menyaksikan rupa kaget-berbunga-bunga pekerja istal yang bernama Arthur Kirkland itu.

Arthur terdiam tanpa kata. Tak cuma karena ia dipanggil 'Sir'—bagaimanapun ia baru berusia enam belas tahun dan cuma pekerja istal—namun juga, _holy shit, _dia akan jadi partisipan _Knight Trial_!

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya pemuda berambut belah tengah berwarna coklat kemerahan di belakang Arthur—kakak pertama Arthur, Scott Kirkland.

"Saya berasumsi bahwa pihak istana sangat tertarik dengan tindakan heroik adik Anda dalam menyelamatkan _His Highness The Prince _tempo hari, Sir."

"Tapi dia baru enam belas tahun! Tidakkah para kandidat seharusnya lebih... lebih dewasa?" Kali ini Wayne—anak tengah keluarga Kirkland—yang bertanya dengan nada ngeri.

"Sayangnya saya sendiri tidak mengetahui pasti mekanisme pemilihan kandidat, Sir. Saya hanya diberi tugas untuk menyampaikan surat. Dan berhubung saya sudah menunaikan tugas saya di sini, saya permisi. _Good night and farewell, Sirs._"

Sang prajurit tak peduli jika ia terkesan kurang sopan. Malam sudah larut, dan dingin, dan dia perlu secangkir kopi dan semangkuk sup panas di rumahnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Dia tak mau terlibat dengan emosi keluarga pekerja istal istana yang sepertinya tidak terima adik bungsu mereka diwajibkan mengikuti _Knight Trial_. Huh, bodoh. Dia akan sangat bangga bila bisa mengikuti _Trial_, bukannya bertampang seperti dijatuhi hukuman mati macam yang ditampilkan kakak-kakak Arthur Kirkland itu.

"Aku terpilih..." Arthur menghenyakkan diri ke kursi, "_Wow._"

"Kau tak boleh ikut."

Mata Arthur melebar penuh horor mendengar kalimat dingin dan final itu disuarakan Scott.

"Tapi ini _Knight Trial_, Scott! Semua orang yang menerima surat undangan wajib mengikutinya!"

"Tidak kau! Tidak adikku!"

"Scott, tenanglah. Arthur..."

Menengahi adu mulut Arthur dan Scott itu seperti menggarami lautan, Wayne. Percuma.

"Jika ini karena kau cemburu, Scott, aku bersumpah—"

"Cemburu? Kau pikir aku cemburu? _Idiot brat!_ Kau pikir aku melarangmu karena aku cemburu? Kau bisa terbunuh, _for God's sake_! Aku tidak bisa kehilangan saudara lagi hanya karena kompetisi bodoh untuk memilih _The Knight_..."

"Lagi?" Kening Arthur berkerut, "Apa maksudmu dengan _lagi_?"

Scott yang biasanya dingin itu melayangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Gusar. Frustasi. Lantas keluar begitu saja dari sana, seolah ia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Wayne, apa maksudnya dengan lagi? Jangan bilang Iri..."

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangan Arthur.

Irial Kirkland, kakak Wayne dan Arthur. Kakak yang paling disayangi si bungsu Kirkland dan meninggal dunia satu windu silam. Arthur tak pernah tahu bagaimana Irial bisa tewas. Dia hanya ingat dongeng pengantar tidur tentang penyihir dan kesatria yang diceritakannya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya—Irial selalu menceritakan dongeng yang paling seru, makanya Arthur suka sekali pada kakaknya yang satu itu—lantas ketiadaan sosoknya di rumah mereka selama tiga hari, dan di hari keempat, peti kayu berisi jenazah Irial tiba di rumah mereka. Arthur masih ingat jelas ia menangis keras-keras dan bertanya kenapa. Tak seorang pun menjawabnya saat itu. Sampai sekarang pun begitu. Dia masih tak tahu dan mendengar Scott kelepasan bicara seperti itu tadi, lantas melihat duka mendalam di wajah Wayne... Arthur tidak bodoh. Sungguh tidak bodoh. Dia hanya tak ingin mengonfirmasi kesimpulan yang baru saja didapatnya.

"... Iri tewas dalam _Knight Trial_?" Arthur tak yakin seberapa _pecah_ suaranya saat ia menanyakan hal itu pada Wayne.

Arthur tak yakin sepucat apa raut wajahnya saat ia melihat Wayne mengangguk perlahan. Arthur tak yakin seberapa kacau dirinya—yang pasti otaknya cukup kacau sampai ia tak sadar bahwa Wayne sudah membimbingnya duduk di kursi, melepas perkamen itu dari genggaman tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Iri mengalami hal yang mirip denganmu, Arthur," Wayne duduk, menggenggam tangan Arthur—_darn_, Arthur bisa merasakan setiap getaran dari tangan kakaknya—dan tanpa sadar Arthur menggenggam balik erat-erat, "Dua minggu setelah _The Knight_ terdahulu mangkat, _The King, The Queen,_ dan _The Rook_ pergi ke kota. Untuk mencerahkan hati yang berduka, dalih mereka. Aku dan Iri kebetulan juga pergi ke sana. Tugas ransum mingguan, ingat?"

Arthur ingat, hari itu Iri dan Wayne berangkat dengan wajah kesal. Minggu itu memang Wayne bertugas berbelanja, hanya saja Wayne kalah bertaruh dengan Scott sehingga ia terpaksa menggantikan Scott menemani Wayne berbelanja. Arthur ingat ia minta dibelikan permen.

"Waktu itu, salah satu kuda di pasar tunggangan mengamuk. Para pengawal istana tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, _The King_ dan _The Rook_ tak sadar sehingga tak cukup cepat menggapai pedang mereka. Iri mengambil tali laso dari belanjaan kami—dan sungguh, Arthur, aku tak pernah melihatnya bisa menyimpul secepat itu—lalu melemparkannya ke leher kuda itu. Kuda itu hanya berhenti sesaat, namun cukup lama untuk memberi waktu _The Rook_ mencabut pedang dan menusukkannya ke jantung kuda itu. Persis sepertimu, Iri menyelamatkan anggota kerajaan."

Arthur ingat, Iri dan Wayne pulang dengan cerita hebat yang tak bisa ia rekonstruksi dalam otak.

"Dan persis sepertimu, seminggu kemudian, hampir tengah malam saat kau sudah tidur, ia mendapat surat undangan _Knight Trial_. Scott dan aku terkejut setengah mati, tapi kami juga bangga. Iri akan mendapat kesempatan menjadi anggota kerajaan jika ia mengikuti _Trial_, tentu saja kami turut senang saat ia terpilih. Ia sengaja tak memberitahumu, karena ia takut jika ia gagal ia akan mengecewakanmu. Kau adik kesayangannya, kau tahu?"

Arthur mengangguk kaku—ia tahu itu karena Iri juga kakak kesayangannya.

"Iri pergi dengan doa kami menyertai tiap langkahnya. Tapi... tapi seperti yang kau tahu, d-dia tak pernah k-kembali..." suara Wayne burai di akhir kalimat bersamaan dengan air mata menuruni pipinya.

Arthur menarik Wayne ke pelukannya. _Oh God_... Terakhir kali Arthur melihat Wayne menangis adalah di pemakaman Irial.

"Kami tak tahu banyak tentang apa yang terjadi di _Trial_, Arthur. Satu yang kami tahu, tak pernah ada yang tewas dalam _Trial_ sebelumnya. Dan Iri terlalu keras kepala untuk bisa tewas dengan mudah. Ia tidak bodoh, ia cekatan, dan meski tidak yang terkuat, ia yang tercepat. Scott yakin sesuatu terjadi saat _Trial_. Entah apa itu. Jika sesuatu itu membunuh Iri, ada kemungkinan sesuatu itu akan membahayakanmu juga dan kami..."

Arthur tak perlu mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Wayne.

"Tapi kau tahu surat undangan ini dimantrai, Wayne. Setidaknya aku akan memiliki kesempatan hidup jika aku datang ke _Trial_. Dan tidak semua kandidat yang gagal tewas. I-Iri mungkin hanya satu-satunya yang mengalaminya," Arthur terkejut mendengar dirinya mengatakan semua itu, "Aku bisa berlatih. Masih ada dua minggu. Aku takkan tewas dengan mudah."

"Kau masih kecil, Arthur!"

"Aku sudah _enam belas_! Aku sudah dewasa secara sah. Kau tahu aku pintar, Wayne. Lebih pintar dari Iri. Aku juga lebih kuat. Kau sendiri yang bilang, dan aku bisa meningkatkan kecepatanku. Aku punya kesempatan, Wayne!"

"Kau adik kami!"

"Dan aku akan tewas tanpa melihat matahari bersinar di hari ketiga belas bulan depan jika aku tak bisa menolak mantra dalam surat itu! _The Bishop_ takkan bisa menyelamatkanku," Wayne tersentak mendengar ucapan Arthur—yang begitu benar hingga terasa begitu sakit, "Mantra yang mengikat surat dan kandidat terlalu kuat, kuno dan _beracun _hinggabahkan tak ada seorang _bishop_-pun sepanjang sejarah yang bisa mematahkan mantra dalam tiap surat undangan untuk kandidat! Tidak _The Rook, The Queen, The King_ bahkan _The Bishop_ sendiri. Lebih-lebih mantra untuk _The Knight _yang paling letal! Aku tak mau mati konyol sebagai pengecut!"

Suara pintu yang terbanting, sebelum menampakkan Scott yang meski masih tampak gusar namun tak seberang tadi, membuat Wayne dan Arthur melonjak kaget.

"Kau... benar-benar bocah bodoh. Sudah kubilang jangan menyelamatkan keluarga kerajaan."

Arthur menyeringai tipis mendengar sindiran palsu Scott, "Setidaknya aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk memilih menjadi pengecut."

"Kau berencana untuk menjadi _The Knight_?"

Scott beringsut masuk. Kegusaran itu sudah sirna dari wajahnya, namun tak ada apa-apa sebagai gantinya. Kakak sulung Arthur itu kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa, dengan wajah disetel kelewat datar.

"Aku berencana untuk terus hidup dan tidak menjadi pengecut, Scott," Arthur menyunggingkan senyum separuh.

Raut muka Scott mengeras, "Kita akan berlatih. Aku akan melatihmu. Semua orang di istal ini akan melatihmu. Naik kuda, berpedang..."

"Aku lebih jago berkuda daripada kau, Scott," Arthur protes, hampir memutar matanya.

"... memanah, menombak..."

"Oh, aku memang kurang menguasai itu."

"... apapun. Agar kau bisa bertahan hidup. Kau mengerti? Kau akan berlatih sangat keras."

Arthur menyeringai sebelum mengangguk, "_I will._"

**.**

**.**

**~.~.~.~**

**.**

**.**

**West Kensington, London, 1 Desember 2012**

Manajer Grandmaster Alfred F. Jones adalah seorang pria tampan berambut pirang dan bermata biru—ya, masih keluarga, lebih tepatnya paman dari sisi ibunya—bernama Francis Bonnefoy yang terlalu suka tebar senyum.

"_Oui_, Alfred memang seorang jenius! Dia mengalahkanku main catur bahkan sebelum dia masuk sekolah dasar! Tidakkah itu _marveilleaux_?" Mendadak sang manajer menoleh pada ofisial wanita yang kebetulan lewat—yang Arthur akui cukup seksi dan, oke, meski kehidupan cintanya tidak berjalan mulus, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mengapresiasi wanita cantik _atau_ pria tampan—menghentikan wawancara sepihak, lantas bertanya dengan nada dan senyum kelewat menggoda, "_Excusez moi_, _ma belle_, bisa tolong beri tahu aku di mana _vending machine _terdekat_,_ _sil vouz plait_? Aku sudah kehabisan rokok terakhirku lima menit lalu."

"_I'm deeply sorry, Sir._ Kebetulan sekali satu-satunya _vending machine_ rokok di gedung ini sedang rusak tapi Anda bisa pergi ke Tesco di dekat sini jika ingin membelinya," ofisial wanita itu tersenyum sopan dan berlalu pergi sebelum Francis bisa merayu lebih lanjut.

Wayne, simpatik seperti biasa, merogoh saku celananya, menarik keluar sebungkus rokok dan menawarkannya pada sang manajer. Arthur menaikkan satu alisnya—seperti dirinya, dia yakin kakaknya benci orang-orang bertipe _player_—sebelum sadar bibir Wayne tertarik membentuk senyuman kaku. Arthur menyeringai.

_Works always come first, eh, my dear big brother?_

"_Merci beaucoup_!" Arthur tidak tahu apakah harus senang karena seniornya baru sukses mengambil hati narasumber, atau kesal karena kakaknya dirayu lelaki dengan kedipan mata—sungguh, dia ingin pergi ke wastafel terdekat dan muntah sekarang juga kalau bisa, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menyukai merek rokok ini, _Monsieur_? Kau tidak membuntutiku kan?"

"Membuntuti narasumber itu bagian dari _job description_ kami, Mr. Bonnefoy," Wayne menyeringai misterius dan menyerahkan pemantik pada Francis, "_May we continue our interview_, _please_?"

Pria bermata biru itu terkekeh dan mengedikkan kepala, "_Oui. Sil vou plait._"

Arthur menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata di balik lensa kameranya. Yah, kakak-kakaknya memang brengsek dan sering mengerjainya—derita anak bungsu di seluruh penjuru dunia sepertinya, harus rela dikerjai kakak-kakak mereka—tapi mereka selalu total dalam bekerja dan mereka sudah mengajarkan pentingnya totalitas bekerja itu padanya. Tidak ada Kirkland yang setengah-setengah dalam bekerja, kata mereka.

Wawancara berjalan lancar setelah itu. Tak ada gangguan berarti kecuali celetukan menggoda yang sesekali (baca: semenit sekali) sang Bonnefoy lontarkan dan tidak dihiraukan Wayne maupun Arthur. Lima belas menit berlalu dan Arthur merasa ia sudah mengambil terlalu _banyak_ foto wawancara kakaknya dan kodok-Perancis-berwujud-manajer—julukan yang diberikan Arthur pada Francis setelah kali kesepuluh ia mengedipkan mata pada Arthur—itu. Menyenggol bahu Wayne dengan lensa kameranya—sengaja, tentu saja—Arthur menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan merana selama dua detik penuh sebelum, dengan penuh arti, melirik pintu keluar. Wayne mengernyitkan dahi sekilas sebelum menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Cari info status pertandingan, gosip-gosip di luar papan, dan yang terpenting, hasil pertandingan. Oh, dan jangan lupa belikan aku 2 potong _tuna sandwich_ dan segelas kopi. _Latte, two shots._"

Arthur mendengus mendengar perintah terakhir yang dibisikkan kakaknya. Sebagai seorang _Englishman_, kakaknya itu terlalu cinta kopi. Menurutnya, s_econd flush darjeeling_ jauh-jauh lebih enak daripada _caramel macchiato_ Criterion yang diagung-agungkan kelezatannya oleh Wayne.

Melintas aula pertandingan, Arthur terdiam sekilas melihat kedudukan sementara di layar LCD besar yang terpampang. Arthur menganalisis kondisi papan yang menjadi medan tempur Alfred F. Jones dan Armein Levon itu. Barusan, terlihat Grandmaster Jones memindahkan pion ratunya dari D5 ke D2, menempatkan sang Ratu hitam, tepat di sebelah pion ratu putih sang Grandmaster asal Armenia yang mengantongi peringkat dua dunia—sekilas gerakan itu terlihat sembrono, tapi tidak. Di D8 sana, benteng sudah bersiap menggantikan posisi untuk memangsa balik ratu putih bila ia berani memangsa ratu hitam. Singkatnya, Raja putih tinggal menghitung langkah menuju kematian.

Bulu kuduk Arthur berdiri.

Layar LCD kini menampakkan pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dengan mata sebiru safir di balik kacamata _rimless_ yang menyeringai lebar ke arah kamera. Telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk simbol _victory_.

Arthur meneguk ludahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah memfokuskan lensa kameranya pada Grandmaster asal Amerika Serikat yang baru berulang tahun kelima belas enam bulan silam itu. _Shutter_ kamera berbunyi klik tepat saat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Arthur. Reporter beralis lebat itu berani bersumpah, dalam senanosekon yang terasa gaib itu, ia merasa mata _azure_ itu menatap langsung ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**~.~.~.~**

**.**

**.**

**Central Courtyard, Palace dü Redside,Territoire dü Redside, Hari Kedua Belas Bulan Kedua Belas Tahun Purnama Merah Kedua**

Arthur datang ke Central Courtyard hampir tengah hari, hanya sepuluh menit sebelum mantra undangan membuatnya berjabat tangan resmi dengan maut. Salahkan Wayne yang tak kunjung rela melepasnya pergi. Akibat kedatangannya yang kelewat tepat waktu dan pemunculannya yang impresif—Arthur mengendalikan Scarlet dengan kecepatan luar biasa tinggi dan membuat kuda merah itu melompati empat penjaga yang mencoba menahannya masuk karena mengira Arthur adalah pemberontak yang mencoba mengacaukan _Trial_—Arthur sukses menarik perhatian keseluruhan yang hadir di lapangan tengah istana itu. Ya, rakyat yang kurang kerjaan sampai sempat-sempatnya datang menonton, sebatalion orang-orang bermuka seram yang tak lain adalah pasukan perang Redside, para dayang, dan anggota kerajaan: _The King_, _The Queen_, _The Rook_, _The Bishop,_ dan sang pangeran, yang duduk di singgasana mewah mereka di balkon utama sana.

Arthur tak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, sungguh tak biasa. Karenanya, jangan salahkan ia saat rona merah di pipinya tak kunjung memudar meski ia sudah berhasil menyerahkan Scarlet pada salah seorang pengawal yang akan mengikatkannya ke pancang terdekat.

Bisikan-bisikan spekulatif terdengar di segala penjuru. Arthur, berusaha mengabaikan semua itu, mendongakkan kepala dan memfokuskan perhatian ke tengah lapangan. Ada 7 orang di tengah lapangan sana. Kandidat _The Knight_ yang terpilih. Dua di antaranya jelas-jelas bangsawan, terlihat dari tunik elegan dan sepatu bot mengkilat mereka. Dua yang lain memakai seragam pengawal istana. Sementara tiga sisanya tampaknya berasal dari jalanan atau lebih buruk lagi, penjara istana. Paras sangar, tatapan mata tajam mematikan dan gelagat mencurigakan mereka mengisyaratkan itu semua.

Menempatkan diri di ujung paling kanan barisan, Arthur membungkuk hormat ke arah balkon istana. Saat ia kembali tegap, ia bisa melihat ratusan pasang mata masih menatapnya, kali ini dengan keriuhan yang memekakkan telinga. Kelima anggota kerajaan menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda.

_King _Alan Frederick Jones menatapnya tajam, ekspresinya datar. _Queen_ Wang Yao tersenyum, mata oniksnya menyipit dan tangan kanannya terlipat di bawah dagu. _Rook_ Ivan Braginski hanya tersenyum, entah apa arti senyumnya. _Bishop_ Francis Bonnefoy menyeringai, tangan kirinya mengusap-usap dagu penuh makna. Pangeran Alfred F. Jones tersenyum lebar, sepertinya senang melihat penyelamatnya hadir di _Trial_.

Arthur tersenyum tipis, teringat pada dongeng pengantar tidur yang dulu dikisahkan Irial padanya.

.

_Konon katanya, anggota kerajaan terikat oleh mantra kuno. Mantra kuno yang melindungi teritori Redside dengan memilih orang-orang luar biasa untuk melindungi sang Raja. Selama ratusan tahun, _The King, The Queen, The Bishop, The Rook,_ dan_ The Knight_ dipilih oleh mantra yang mengudara tak kasat mata di atas tanah Redside._

The King_ selalu terpilih saat masih bayi. Bayi manapun di Redside bisa terpilih menjadi sang Raja. Dan sampai umur sah, bayi itu takkan bisa dilukai dan dibunuh oleh siapapun. Segala jenis rencana jahat, racun, mantra pembunuh, bahkan pedang takkan bisa melukainya. Racun tertawarkan, mantra terpatahkan, panah teralihkan, bencana tergagalkan. Semesta melindungi bayi itu selama dua windu. Selama dua windu itu pula, sang bayi akan ditempatkan di istana, dipisahkan dari orangtuanya untuk mendapatkan segala pendidikan yang dibutuhkan dan menjadi sang pangeran kesayangan. _

The Queen_ adalah pendamping sang Raja. Yang paling mengerti eksistensi sihir dan elemen alam serta mampu memanipulasinya sekehendak hati. Sang Ratu tidak harus wanita. Sang Ratu bisa siapa saja. Satu Ratu bisa mendampingi lebih dari satu Raja. Satu Raja bisa memiliki lebih dari satu ratu selama masa kepemimpinannya. Tak ada pola pasti. Sang Ratu dipilih melalui tahapan demi tahapan dari akademi sihir terbaik istana dan disahkan oleh mantra yang dirapalkan bersama oleh keempat anggota kerajaan lainnya. Ya, cinta tak pasti muncul di antara sang Raja dan __sang __Ratu. Namun kasih tulus selalu diharapkan tumbuh di antara mereka. Sebab adakah pasangan yang lebih serasi daripada Raja dan Ratu-nya?_

The Bishop_ adalah penguasa mantra—kata-kata gaib yang mengikat setiap unsur yang ada. Karenanya, sang Uskup selalu bisa membaca segalanya. Hanya saja, membaca tidak sama maknanya dengan mengerti dan tidak semua orang memahami itu. Sang Uskup bisa siapa saja tapi selalu, _selalu_ sang Uskup adalah pria terpilih yang ketika berusia genap atau lebih dari dua windu mendadak bisa mendengar isyarat yang dibisikkan angin pada dedaunan, melihat aksara dan rahasia di antara gemerlap gemintang, serta meraba abjad tak terlihat dari gemericik air yang menyentuh kulitnya. _

The Rook_ adalah pembisik pikiran.__Manipulasi, sugesti, persuasi, bahkan intimidasi adalah keahliannya. Spesialisasinya. Pikiran manusia, sekuat bongkahan baja sekalipun, memiliki kelemahan: panas yang membara dan tempaan yang akan membentuk bongkahan baja itu menjadi bentuk lain—bisa menjadi pedang atau sekadar kuali untuk memasak sup. Dan sang Benteng mengetahuinya: seberapa panas api harus disulut, seberapa kuat tempaan yang dibutuhkan. Karena selain berbisik, ia lihai membaca manusia. Gerak-gerik, lirikan mata, nada suara, semuanya terbaca olehnya—layaknya cendekiawan membaca aksara dalam kitab mereka._

_Dan, terakhir _The Knight._ Sang Kesatria adalah pedang dan perisai sang Raja. Tangan dan kaki di medan perang, sekaligus kawan dan penjaga perasaan di masa tenteram. Kesetian dan pengabdiannya pada sang Raja tak bisa diragukan. Satu kesatria hanya bisa mengabdi pada satu Raja. Dan selalu, mereka pergi lebih dulu dari sang Raja. Sepanjang sejarah, seorang Raja selalu mempunyai lebih dari satu Kesatria. Karena sang Kesatria selalu dibutuhkan, maka sepeninggal Kesatria terdahulu, pemilihan sang Kesatria yang baru, _Knight Trial_, selalu dilaksanakan sesegera mungkin. Paling lambat seratus hari setelah kepergian _The Knight_ terdahulu, sang Kesatria yang baru harus sudah terpilih kembali. Jika tidak, akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat-sangat buruk._

The King, The Queen, The Bishop, The Rook _dan_ The Knight. _Hanya satu yang bisa memisahkan yang satu dari yang lainnya: __**kematian**__._

_._

Senyum Arthur melebar saat ia melihat Alfred sengaja melambaikan tangan padanya dari atas balkon. Kepercayaan dirinya melambung. Sebagai seorang kandidat The Knight yang akan melindungi sang Raja, dan apakah ada permulaan yang lebih baik baginya selain menyelamatkan sang Pangeran yang adalah calon Raja yang akan dilindunginya?

Sang Raja bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, menghentikan semua keriuhan itu dengan efektif.

Suaranya yang berwibawa menggema di seluruh penjuru _courtyard_, "Selamat datang di _Knight Trial_, para kandidat Kesatria..."

Arthur menghela napas panjang-panjang, membatin, _"Saatnya pertunjukan dimulai..."_

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

_Cliffhanger_, _minna-sama_? =w= #diinjek

Saya akan usahakan fict-yang-bagi-saya-menarik-tapi-menyengsarakan ini selesai sebelum _deadline_ 21 Maret. Saya ada kumpulan cerpen yang harus dikejar dan kompetisi budaya tradisional yang menarik untuk diikuti soalnya. Dan, oh, dosen-dosen yang sukaaaa banget nyiksa mahasiswanya dengan tugas. #garukgaruktembok Jadi, doakan saja bisa selesai tepat waktu, ya. Dan tugas-tugas saya kelar. #satuduatiga Amiiin

Dan, oya, _the casts with name so far_:

**The Prince & The Next King's Candidate & The American Chess Prodigy:** Alfred F. Jones/America

**The Knight & The Young Reporter:** Arthur Kirkland/England

**The King** (right in this move): Alan Frederick Jones (OC, diculik sebentar setelah pemunculan di _Sirens Of The Valkyrie_)

**The Queen**: Wang Yao/China

**The Bishop & The** **American Chess Prodigy Manager**: Francis Bonnefoy/France

**The Rook**: Ivan Braginski

**Arthur's Brother I**: Scott Kirkland/Scotland

**Arthur's Brother II**: Irial Kirkland/Ireland

**Arthur's Brother III**: Wayne Kirkland/Wales

**Ex-friends-with-benefit of Wayne**: Elizaveta Herdevary/Hungary

**Elizaveta's fiance:** Roderich Edelstein/Austria

Terus, _thanks to_ Wikipedia dan _official website_ London Chess Classic untuk semua info dan pengetahuan percaturannya. Saya usahakan data-data terkait London Chess Classic semuanya _reliable_. Betewe, karakter Alfred sebagai Grandmaster itu saya bikin berdasar Grandmaster Ray Robson (_chess prodigy_ USA yang dilantik menjadi Grandmaster oleh FIDE dua minggu sebelum ultah kelimabelasnya, sekarang berusia 18 tahun) dan Grandmaster Hikaru Nakamura (Grandmaster Amerika peringkat 7 dunia yang benar-benar berlaga di London Chess Classic 2012 kemarin). Pertandingan Alfred di atas itu benar-benar pertandingan hari pertama London Chess Classic antara Hikaru Nakamura dan Aronian Levon (_World's No. 2 by FIDE_), lho.

Oya, saya sengaja gak kasih catatan arti dialog berbahasa Inggris dan Perancis di atas. Simpel, sih. Jadi, saya anggap Anda semua pasti sudah tahu artinya. #seenaknyapart2 #dihajarreaders

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Jangan lupa review, ya! OwO

Luv,

sherry


End file.
